


The Fine Arts

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fellatio, M/M, Slash, established relationhip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XII, using the prompts: blatant, discreet, elegance, secret, ogle, opera</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fine Arts

Daniel had Jack up against the wall the second the front door closed behind them. “You,” he moaned. “All night.”

“Night’s just getting started,” Jack said, giving Daniel’s ass a squeeze.

Daniel groped between Jack’s legs. “No one knew, right? No one knew.”

Jack spread his legs a little. “Our little secret.”

Daniel panted out a laugh. “Not little. Never little.”

“You say all the nicest things,” Jack murmured in Daniel’s ear before giving it a lick.

“I had all I could do not to blatantly ogle you, to try to be discreet. Fuck, Jack, fuck. Fuck.”

“In a minute. Tell me more about how hot I was.”

“Oh, hot. Hot, hot, hot.”

“Hot?”

“So fucking hot. You, the picture of elegance in your tux, working the party, mingling, chatting.”

“You looked pretty elegant yourself.”

Daniel laughed wildly. “Oh, but it’s not the same, is it?”

“What can I tell you, Daniel? Opera fundraisers bring out the animal in me.”

“I’m going to show you ‘animal’,” Daniel promised.

“Gonna hold you to that.” Jack thrust against Daniel’s hand.

Daniel could feel every ridge, could feel Jack’s heat, could feel the moisture of pre-come. “Only you,” he whispered.

“What?” Jack nuzzled Daniel’s neck. “Would go commando in formal wear?”

“Would even think of it.” Daniel squeezed Jack’s cock and gave his mouth a hard kiss. “Mmm.”

Jack had a grin on his flushed face.

“Suit’s going to the cleaners anyway, right?”

Jack stopped grinning.

Daniel went to his knees. Jack’s hands gripped his head. Daniel’s hands gathered up the fabric of Jack’s trousers, pulling it up tight against Jack’s balls and shaping it around his cock.

“Oh, God.”

Daniel worked up some spit and took Jack into his mouth. He let his tongue explore the unfamiliar feel of fine wool as it traced the familiar shape of the cock beneath the fabric. He put his hands on Jack’s hips and, feeling the satin stripes under his palms, stroked his hands up and down. He felt Jack’s legs trembling.

There could be no sliding up and down Jack’s cock, not like this. So Daniel sucked. He sucked as hard as he could while his nostrils were tantalized with the aroma of aroused male and damp fabric, and he tried to taste Jack but couldn’t quite capture his unique flavor on his tongue.

Jack came quickly, calling out piercingly.

Daniel’s senses flooded with everything that was Jack, his taste sharp and clear and strong now. _Jack_.


End file.
